Tigrex Ecology
Disclaimer:: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information Taxonomy Prime example of a psuedowyvern. It retains almost all features of a true wyvern save for it's wings. Tigrex's wings have devolved into appendages that serve more like front legs than wings. It can run on all fours and still fly, or more accuratly glide great distances. Tigrex may represent a "missing link" between dragons and wyverns. Habitat Range Tigrex have only recently been observed in the snowy mountains, but it's coloration are akin to creatures from warmer climates. This has led some to believe Tigrex lives in the desert zones, but hunts in the Snowy mountains. Tigrex may live in the Sea of Trees as well, but the presence of Narugakaruga in the area would most likely result in many fierce battles between the two creatures, in addition to depleted prey species. Either way, Tigrex is well adapted to living in the Desert, putting its extreme speed to good use in the rolling desert plains. Ecological Niche Apex Predator: Tigrex preys heavily on large herbivorous animals such as Popos. Can most likely bring down lesser wyvern species. Capable of thinning out large herds of animals as stressed by the village chief of Pokke village. Tigrex is among the fiercest wyverns sighted in the deserts, only rivaled by Diablos and Monoblos in strength and speed. Tigrex is equally capable of killing either large herbivores such as Popo or leser predators like Genprey, but prefers the former, as its higher body fat content fuels the Tigrex's high metabolism. Biological Adaptations Tigrex is a rare breed indeed, a creature adapted to survive in both the extreme heat of the desert and the frigid air of the mountains. Tigrex's wings have devolved into forelimbs that feature what greatly resemble paws. This allows Tigrex to run much more efficiently than other wyvern such as Rathalos, which are prone to tripping and poor menueverability on ground. Tigrex is increbibly fast, often giving chase before leaping on top of prey and biting into the happless creatures neck. Tigrex do not possess flame sacs like many other wyvern, but make up for this by having an incredibly strong roar that literally knocks hunters too close to the creature off their feet. Tigrex strong tail has a spiked tip and is often used as a whip-like weapon, most notably during its 360 spin attack. Tigrex's forearms still retain kind of bat-like wings that it can use to glide from high elevations, or ride updrafts for greater distance. Tigrex most unusual ability lies in its blood vessels. When the creature is enraged, blood rushes to its extremidies and head to keep the creature from cramping or blacking out during its fits of rage. This has led to many an unfortunate hunter's death, as it would appear that Tigrex has limitless stamina. Thankfully this is not the case, and after periods of extended rage, Tigrex must find a place rest or it will risk hyperventalating or passing out. Behavior Tigrex is an aggressive monster with a short fused attitude. They will even challenge other dominant predators in their native habitats such as Blangonga(Both Species) or the herbivorous but highly territorial Blos wyverns.. When enraged it begins to drool and begins to attack randomly. Tigrex's method of hunting actually changes depending on what environment its currently hunting in. When in the mountains, Tigrex's bright yellow/orange coloration would alert prey from great distances. To counter this disadvantage, Tigrex will ambush prey. It will often try to separate the old or weak from the herd, ensuring an easy chase and a quick kill. In the desert however, Tigrex will patrol its territory onfoot, after spotting its prey with its keen eyesight and strong sense of smell, Tigrex will give chase, putting its speed to good use. It may even hurl large boulders to stun or injure prey before persuing. Tigrex are not known to be social creatures, given their aggressive nature, but mating pairs will often travel and hunt together, making Tigrex mating season an especially dangerous time for any hunter venturing into the Snowy mountains.